


【BruceDick】哥譚醋王2

by bayholy0619



Series: 2011情人節特輯 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Little Batman is just like Tsum Tsim, M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 20:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayholy0619/pseuds/bayholy0619
Summary: 哥譚醋王的極致，連自已醋也吃
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Series: 2011情人節特輯 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212995
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	【BruceDick】哥譚醋王2

那是很久前的事了，久到Dick也只剩下依稀的記憶，Bruce也沒把那小段不可思議的記憶停留在任何一本日記或電腦資料夾裡。原本就想把關於那事的記憶隨著時間流逝而淡忘，成為僅存在於他和Dick二人間小小的插曲，甚至比不上任何一次他們夜巡或同伴故事的價值。

那是很多年前的事，在Dick當了Robin初數年，他和Bruce關係最單純不滲任何外力的時候。那時在他們的生命中就只有彼此、家人、Gotham，不存在JLA、少年泰坦或其他人，他們專注於彼此和自身英雄事務。在他們的生命中，成了彼此最重要的存在、家人和朋友。他們每晚為著Gotham的公義戰鬥，每日也見到Gotham因他們二人組而多活一天，他們能滿足地確信這一點入睡。很辛苦沒錯，因為隔日Dick會上學，而Bruce也不得不起來工作。只是他們認為這樣值得，所以維持了好久的時間。

然後他們知名度高了，隨即而來的是他們開始聽見更多的聲音，更多與他們一樣的人也在自己的城市努力著。他們開始與外界接觸和結識，當中最親近的莫過於是鄰城的藍大個，Clark Kent，aka Superman。Dick喜歡他，沒有人不喜歡他，而我只在意Dick第一次見他時的雀躍。Clark的存在無疑刷新了我們對這個世界的認知，他能作很多我們凡人作不到的事。所以每個人見到他時也會被奪去目光，包括身邊的助手兼搭檔。看著Dick的雀躍，Bruce不得不承認他有點妒忌，Dick的目光不再只停留在自己的身上。

妒忌或許太言重，但Dick的愛被分薄了，又成了Bruce心中一道小刺，埋在心裡。

然後隔日就出現了，那個神奇的小生物。那是一顆像團子的玩意，短小四肢，團子般軟軟的鵝蛋形身軀，整顆被一件黑色的布套著，活像穿著Batman的衣服。這到底是怎麼樣的生物，Bruce和Dick也理解不能。Dick醒來時就發現這神秘生物出現在自己的床上，而且整顆極沒禮貌地蓋在Dick的臉上，異常安份。剛醒來的Dick發現自己眼前漆黑一片，面部抵著一團軟軟的玩意，倒是差點被這玩意悶到缺氧，害他以為是敵襲。一把拔下來，倒是只抓到一團黑色的奇怪生物，就算被人略粗暴的拔下來也仍是半睡不起的沒防備心。看起來沒什麼問題，也沒什麼危險性，至少Dick並不覺的這會是哪個敵人放置在他身邊的炸彈或危險生物，畢竟沒見過有想殺自己的生物會睡得比暗殺目標還香。

“Dick少爺，你起床了嗎?”

“Alfred!Bruce!”

團子只黏Dick，其他人都不行。他喜歡待在Dick的頭上或肩，或許是因為這樣方便撒嬌或蹭蹭Dick的臉頰。質感柔軟且比目測的輕，但也只限Dick才能碰。團子只會待在Dick身邊，他不喜歡Alfred觸碰，更討厭Bruce的眼神。但要是Dick勸導下，他還是能牽強讓Alfred把屬於他的小餐點放在自己眼前，並與Dick一起在餐桌上乖乖吃掉自己的餐點。但Bruce呢，他還是不喜歡，能閃則閃。團子很黏Dick，這一點無容置疑。因為他就連Dick上學也想跟著去，在Bruce極力阻止和妥協下，Dick答應會讓團子待在背包裡，並完美保密這個神秘生物的存在。

那團子瞬間充斥了Dick的生活，除了夜巡帶著他礙事之外，其他時間團子都會黏著Dick不放。神奇地，團子有全然的自覺Dick什麼時間是屬於他，什麼時間是屬於Bruce，但這時間點長度有著明顯的失衡。原本他和Dick應該是最親密無間，相處時間最長的，現在卻成了那團子。除了夜巡那數小時外，Dick身邊無時無刻伴隨著一個小小的黑色身影。時間長了，他們還發現這小玩意能自己任意變更體型大小，最小像背包掛牌，大至可以約Dick兒時枕頭般。或許是團子的陪伴，Dick很少再在晚上作惡夢，然後半夜敲響Bruce的睡房門，或者直接偷偷鑽入Bruce的被窩裡了。以上動作都是Bruce默許的，包括極少數偷偷拿Batman的披風包裹自己強迫自己入睡。這或許對Dick是正面的影響，但Bruce心中還是有點空洞，有點孩子提早獨立了的孤獨感。

直到有一晚，Dick偷偷鑽入Bruce的被窩。

“Dick?發惡夢了嗎?”團子沒起到作用?他沒抱著。

“沒有。只是我覺得還是跟Bruce睡最安心。我是不是太任性?”

“……沒有，只要你想，隨時都可以來我這。”

Dick的動作灌滿了Bruce的心，這股暖流促使他們的關係更親密，那晚反而是Bruce久違地睡得香甜，上一次這樣美好的一晚已不知是多少個月前的事。隔日那顆神奇生物就不見了，他就像Wayne家三人的夢境一樣，睡醒了後自然就不存在了。Dick因此不開心了一陣子，他快要習慣作任何事都有團子在身邊，彷彿是Bruce本人待在自己身邊一樣。雖然團子是如此黏人，行動和性格上根本不像Bruce或Batman，但Dick在他們二人(或者是一人一顆?)身上找到相似的氣息，只是他們本人也沒意識到。那顆團子就像在代替Bruce待在自己身邊一樣，他身邊總是有著熟悉且安心的氣息。就算已經過了幾年，但就如Bruce所言，那種痛心感不會離去，偶然還是會成了夢魘回來找他。但每當Dick快要被夢魘壓垮那刻，總會有著小手輕摸自己的額和臉頰，他會被滿滿Bruce的氣息包圍。Bruce就像他的守護者一樣把夢魘驅散，待Dick醒過來時便看到團子一直用自己柔軟的身體貼緊自己，體溫緩緩的傳遞過來，那個晚上身體就沒那麼冷，Dick就能安然入睡了。

這成了Batman和Robin神奇事件中的小插曲，這團子也默默地離開了，彷彿完成了他的任務，陪伴了Dick足夠的時間。只是一陣子後，二人就被別的事充斥，把這小身影遺忘在時光歲月中。然後他們成長，他們改變，他們分別，然後又重聚。他們的關係總是有著不同程度的進展或後退，但不管如何，他們最終還是在一起了。為著他們那剪不斷理還亂的關係一概劃上了戀人的名義，他們停止梳理這一切，讓關係就停於此，這樣也沒什麼不好，至少當事人都覺得這樣挺好的。

然後昨天JLA發生了個小插曲，幸好只維持了短短數日的時間，使這件事只停留在小事故而非大事。待Clark等人恢復原狀，由小嬰兒變回成人，也只是昨天的事而已。為著他男朋友睡前讓是皺著的眉頭，他選擇替Bruce迴避一下不必要的麻煩，而自己也陪著睡一個回籠覺。再當Dick醒來時，又有什麼似曾相識的柔軟感抵著他的嘴臉，害他差點又悶死在睡夢中。為什麼是“又”，Dick只知道他不抗拒這種質感，也不抗拒這股難以形容的懷念感。當他一把拔下來時，才發現早已消逝在回憶中的小團子又再出現在自己眼前。如記憶中的柔軟手感，黑色如初的Batman制服，還有像以前見到Dick夜巡回來的雀躍。

“是你?神奇小玩意，你到底是從哪裡來的阿?是小精靈嗎?還是你去了一次很長的大冒險，長到讓你現在才回到家?”與記憶中身影重疊，像見到一個老朋友一樣。

Dick高舉團子的動作弄醒了枕邊人，Bruce起初以為Dick拿著什麼枕頭或衣服，黑色一片。要是他沒看清楚，Brcue寧願相信那是他昨晚亂甩在地上的披風一角，而不是這隻不請自來的奇怪生物。團子比記憶中再大了不少，以往只有Dick孩子時枕頭大，現在已經成年人雙手也不能完全包裹。團子像他未曾離去，一下子就認出誰是Dick，他待人的態度也始終如一。他還是喜歡黏著Dick，不喜歡其他人。他能接受Alfred又遇舊友似的眼神，吃著特意為他準備的小餐點。然而他還是討厭Bruce，看來也不太喜歡Damian。就算Damian天生喜歡動物，而動物也喜歡他，但明顯地這團子並沒列入在動物的名單內。他討厭Dick以外的人觸碰，他喜歡待在Dick頭上或膝上，可能自覺太重就沒再待在Dick肩上了。所以就算Damian他們再想試試Dick口中比任何東西都柔軟觸感，他們仍沒有人成功。雖看著四肢短小，但團子的動作卻異常敏捷。所以就算Damian對他再好奇和有探索的心，最後還是捕捉失敗了。

不管Dick跑到哪，團子總可以用自己的方法黏在Dick的身體某位置。Bruce看著Dick樂見這小傢火再次出現在自己身邊，心裡卻不是味兒。團子黏在Dick身上的能力有過之而無不及，他就像當年的Batman和Robin自己一樣成長了，只是他成長的只是黏人的程度和能力。以前Dick孩子時可以整天都與團子待一起，團子現在依舊喜歡與Dick待在一起，他們成了形影不離的存在。但Bruce不樂見，特別是團子總是為了不防礙Dick的行動而待在他身上奇怪的地方。早餐前是環著手臂，再見到時是黏在Dick的腰上，像腰包一樣。之後午餐是膝上，再見時甚至黏在屁股上，Bruce那刻彷彿想把這團子拔下來直接扔出窗外。然而Dick對可愛的東西或任何人都很沒防備心，他們總是趁機佔他男友便宜。這樣很討厭，Bruce也極不想見到。

團子的存在與Dick形影不離了數天，彷彿他們本來就是共生體。就算Bruce和Dick已經習慣夜巡過後直接待在Bruce睡房入睡，Bruce會偷偷把團子關在門外，但隔天早上仍然會見到團子待在他和Dick中間，嚴重侵犯他和Dick的私人時間。Bruce不知團子到底是從哪鑽進來，或者他還是和以前一樣可以自由變更大小，所以他就穿過門縫鑽進來，為了不和最喜歡的Dick分開。他的佔有慾和自己一樣跟隨時間而增長，就算是Bruce也知道自己本身的佔有慾過強，特別是他和Dick明確了關係之後更甚。想無時無刻也看著他，不想他回去自己的城市，想把他再次包庇在自己的披風之下。為了保護這個人，可以作出許多的第一次。然而這不會是Dick想要的，因此Bruce才沒表現出來，他那混帳得嚇人的本性。

看著這小傢伙毫不保留地作著自己想作的事，留在他男友身邊最長時間的已經不是Bruce Wayne，而是這顆團子。他討厭這顆黑團子同時也羨慕他，作了許多自己作不出的事。深怕自己又會跨越了Dick的底線，變相剝削了Dick的自由。他所懼怕，那個佔有慾強到快滿出來的自己。

“Bruce……小精靈你怎麼也在?昨晚明明不見你的。”

團子像在告狀一樣，想說出昨天到底發生什麼事，他被Bruce偷偷鎖在門外，他歷經了多少嘗試才成功把自己變得比以往都小才成功鑽進來。Dick完全不明白團子在激動什麼，但他很樂意看著這顆團子一直手舞足蹈地嘗試表達。團子即使明白這其實無補於事，因為他根本不會說話，而Dick也不明白他在說什麼。但看著Dick耐性地聆聽和猜測，團子心中就明白Dick是多好的人。所以他直接撲到Dick懷中，向他撒嬌，甚至利用應該是自己嘴巴的位置親了下Dick的唇，鑽他男友的頸窩。

Bruce整個人看到就不淡定了，這肆無忌憚的小生物已經嚴重侵犯了屬於他的權利和所有。可以親Dick和鑽他頸窩甚至更進一步的都理應是身為男友的自己而不是這隻莫名奇妙的玩意。所以Bruce一把抓著了團子的屁屁位置，一把甩出離床數米遠的位置上。Dick還沒反應過來，但團子已完美地著地，怒視眼前這個一向對他不友善的男人。他一直都不喜歡自己，團子還是知道的。他向著Bruce發出奇怪的聲音，彷彿是向Bruce抗議，讓Dick看清楚眼前的人。Bruce完全不在意他的投訴，相反他一手把Dick納入懷裡。Bruce先親Dick的額，後來是唇，再來是頸項並繼續往下，彷彿要親遍身體每一個角落。

“他是我的。只有我能親，我能抱，我能觸碰、看見或聽見。”

“Bruce……”

“別嘗試搶走他，因為你沒有機會。”

Dick Grayson是屬於我的，不屬於任何人。

Dick輕輕轉移位置坐在Bruce跟前，把自己再次投入Bruce懷裡。手安撫著已忍耐到極限的男友，把Bruce的臉埋入自己頸窩。他的男友缺乏安全感，所以總是在作奇怪的事來安穩自己的心。就算是再荒謬的事，再表現得像個混蛋，他還是那個自己從小認識的Bruce Wayne，所以才值得他愛。

“沒事的，Bruce。我是屬於你的，沒有任何人或事或物可以改變這件事。一切都會好。”

Bruce拒絕再看那團已平靜下來的團子，他選擇把自己變成孩子一樣深埋到Dick的頸窩、胸前或懷裡，哪裡都沒差，只要是Dick的都可以。然後Dick輕輕對團子露出抱歉的表情，像這樣孩子氣的Bruce並不常見，可想而知他真的視團子為威脅。團子沒再吵鬧下去，他默默爬到二人身邊，輕靠著Bruce和Dick。這是他第一次主動靠近Dick以外的人，安穩地睡下來。Dick溫柔地與Bruce再次躺回床上，團子選擇了待在床尾，沒有再嘗試擠進二人之間。

“又不見了呢，小精靈。”待他們再醒過來，Damian顯得有點失落。

“是很神奇的生物。這次要把他歸到資料庫裡。”

“我說那該不會是什麼妒忌的小精靈吧?”

“妒忌?誰妒忌了?”

“你阿……不覺得他每次都出現得很巧嗎?”

“Dick，別亂猜。”Batman式我不是我沒有別亂講表情。

Dick輕笑，並把這活潑的小精靈身影與眼前人重疊，同時深深地烙印在自己的腦海中。

  
  
  


END


End file.
